A Day With Mommy
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Things don't quite go as planned with Lucy and Lindsay on Mother's Day. 5/7
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything CSI NY related or any familiar products that are mentioned.

If you still want to fight for this series, LME gave me some links that are on my profile. There are also some at DLChem. Or if you want to tell the advertisers what you think about CBS canceling CSI NY, I'm sure that they'd love to hear that we won't buy their products on their Facebook or Twitter pages. Enjoy!

* * *

"No, I don't wanna take a nap!" Lucy stomped her tiny foot, glaring up at her mother.

"Lucy, I know today didn't go as you planned but you clearly need a nap." Lindsay pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to hold onto her patience.

"NOOOOOO," Lucy screamed as she collapsed in the entry way of their apartment. "I won't nap!"

"Fine, the baby and I need a nap. That's where we'll be when you're done with your bad manners." Lindsay replied blowing out a breath so hard it lifted her bangs, before shuffling down the hallway to the master bedroom and en suite.

Lucy, done with her wailing, sat up and wiped at her sweaty face with her sleeve. She looked around the empty apartment and noticed how quiet everything was. She pulled herself up with a grunt and went to her bedroom to play. But after five minutes of playing lunch, boredom set in and she went to look for her mommy.

Lindsay took the scrunchies from her hair and placed them in the dish on the counter along with earrings. She wet a washcloth and wiped the bright green eye shadow from her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nice parenting, Linds," she muttered as she wrung the cloth out and left it on the edge of the sink. Flicking the light off, she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to pull her pillow free from the comforter. Lindsay shifted and shifted on the bed until she felt comfortable, rubbing her six month belly.

She fell into a light doze but her instincts told her someone was watching her. As she peeked from beneath her lashes she saw Lucy hiding behind the door. Lindsay looked again and found that Lucy was gone. Until she heard the scrape of Lucy's fold up stool being dragged from the bathroom to the bedroom. The little girl grunted with the effort to pull herself up onto the bed, nearly undoing Lindsay. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at her daughter's antics.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Lucy whispered, patting her mother's face gently. Lindsay opened her eyes to Lucy lying on Danny's side of the bed.

"I know you are, honey. But what was that meltdown all about?" She asked playing with Lucy's hair, running it through her fingers.

Lucy sniffed again tearfully wiping her nose with her sleeve making Lindsay frown. "The baby didn't like the Eggos that I made you, and then the Children's Museum was closed when it was supposed to be _open_…nothing was going as Daddy and I planned for your special day." Lucy ended on a wail, the tears falling down her face.

"What about the pretty make up and doing my hair up those pigtails? I've haven't been pampered like that in a long while." Lindsay smiled into Lucy's bright eyes. "Not to mention, the earrings that you bought me."

"Yeah," Lucy brightened. "I knew you'd love them! Daddy, he helped me find ones that would clamp onto your ears, because you have no holes." She peered at Lindsay's ear, missing the way her mom rolled her eyes at the thought of Danny helping Lucy pick out the big neon pink metal heart earrings.

"Even Uncle Flack commented on how lovely I smelled when we stopped by the lab to drop off the keys that Daddy forgot."

"_What's that stench?" Don asked sniffing the air, his foot long hoagie forgotten in front of him. Stella and Jo elbowed him on either side making him yelp. _

"_The perfume isn't that bad, Lindsay", Jo commented, while Don rubbed his sides glaring at the women. "Ellie got me one that was much worse. I swear I smelled like perming solution."_

"_You had a perm?" Stella asked taking a pause in eating her minestrone soup._

"_It was the 80's. Enough said," Jo replied glumly before brightening up to smile at Lindsay._

"_Happy Mother's Day, Lindsay!' Prompting the others to add their wishes. _

The memory of it made Lindsay smile as she ran her fingers over Lucy's downy cheek.

"Really?" She gazed at her mom her eyes full of hope, leaning into her mom's fingers.

"Really, but you know better to throw a tantrum like that. So there'll be no trains tonight with Daddy."

"Okay," Lucy mumbled burying her face into Lindsay's bosom, listening to her mom's heartbeat.

A few hours later…

Danny threw his keys onto the hallway table and took his jacket off laid it over the back of the couch. After a quick snack in the kitchen he headed pass the living room into the hallway. Danny smiled at the pictures detailing the history of his family. From family get togethers, meeting Lindsay, to Lucy's birth. Pausing for a moment to look see if Lucy was in her room, continuing on when he noted it was empty.

The sight of mother and child nestled together made the cookie stick a little in his throat and his blue eyes shine.

"You're going to spoil dinner," Lindsay smiled without opening her eyes. Danny gingerly arranged himself on the bed without disturbing Lucy, leaning over to kiss his wife.

Lindsay sighed into the kiss as his lips left their indelible impression, the heat of it snaking its way around her heart.

"How was Mother's Day? I heard at the lab that Lucy was a bit put out." He asked against her lips as he went in for another kiss, lingering a bit longer this time.

"The best one so far," she fought to keep from melting, trying to keep her head. "You do know that I'm going to make you pay for the earrings right?"

Danny's blue eyes burned with amusement, his voice deepening into a sexy growl. "Absolutely!"

The end.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

For those who wanted a sequel...thank you to GeorgeAndrews, Catty, Kates89, Haribo2012, LoveShipper, Daisy1966, Mel1592, sass box, lily moonlight, Miny23, Marie-Loves-Caskett, and the lurkers!

* * *

"Montana, I've seen you apply this," Danny complained trying to squirm away from the brush. "And it's never been this heavy."

Lindsay leaned in poised with the eye shadow brush caked with green shadow and took hold of his chin, before laying on more. "You're forgetting I'm not a three-year-old filled with enthusiasm and in love with color."

"You've got to admit you looked good, Lindsay." Danny grinned at her still trying to squirm away from her, not getting far sitting on the chair in front of the small vanity located in their bedroom. Her father shipped to her when they moved back into his old apartment.

"I looked like a-" Lindsay said at a near roar before dropping to a whisper so it wouldn't interrupt Lucy's nap. "_A hooker!"_

He laughed and gave her a wink. "I'd shell out a hundred for you, Montana."

She bent down to him, brown eyes to blue, and told him. "You have. In fact, you never did pay me that Benjamin, wise guy."

Before he could refute that, Lindsay picked up the hot pink hearts that Danny convinced Lucy was better for her ears. "Time to clamp on, cowboy."

"How bad can these be," Danny asked swiveling to face the mirror and holding his hand out. Lindsay placed them in his hands and watched him place one on his ear and then the other.

"Jesus," he muttered underneath his breath slapping the surface of the vanity with his hand a few times trying to control the pain.

"How's it going?" Lindsay asked with a smirk on her face watching him in the mirror. As he opened his eyes and met her gaze, he tried to mask the pain, unsuccessfully with a tear of pain leaking from the corner of his eye.

"Can I take them off now?" He pleaded with her, looking pretty with his eyes accented with green eye shadow, tiny pigtails in his short hair, and the pink heart earrings.

"After a minute? I wore those for 4 hours, Danny! A bit longer won't kill you." He looked beautiful to Lindsay's eyes, so much so she slowly slid her cell phone from her back pocket to take a picture.

"Oh no, no pictures," he lunged up from the chair and wrestled Lindsay over to the bed fighting for the phone after he heard the click of his photo being taken. And then a chime rang signaling that a message had been sent, stilling them both on the bed.

"I didn't mean…no, Danny I swear I didn't mean to send it." Lindsay cried, pushing him off of her and nearly off the bed before he caught himself, scrambling for the phone.

Not Flack, not Flack, please not Flack, he prayed to the heavens.

"It wasn't sent to Don," she told him when she looked up from the phone as he gave her a wide smile in relief. But she was a bit hesitant to tell him who had received it.

"Well who did get the pic if it wasn't Don? Stella? Jo? Jess? I can handle that." He asked, growing colder when she kept shaking her head. "Mac? Did he get it? I swear Lindsay-"

"It wasn't Mac," she gave a little giggle when her phone chimed again this time with an incoming message. "I think you should read this yourself."

After she handed him the phone, he looked afraid when it was all Lindsay could do to contain her giggling. He read the message as it was sent:

_Tell my daughter Danielle, to bring a case of beer when you come over for Father's Day. Oh and his Ma says that he looks good in that shade of green. Give my love to the squirt, pumpkin!_

"I'm never going to live this down," Danny groaned as he fell back on the bed tossing the phone in Lindsay's direction. She leaned over him, pulling the scrunchies from his short hair. "It's not as bad as it looks. Your dad would never show that to anyone else."

"That's not the point, Linds." He grumped, glaring at her. The effect of it would have been more menacing had he not be the prettiest man she was fortunate to be in love with.

"Then what is? That you love me enough you're willing to have me put eye shadow on you simply because I wanted to?" Lindsay combed her hand through his hair watching him. "Danny, your dad realizes that and I'm sure your Mom has even done stuff to him that he considered weird. It's all covered by two words, love and family."

He quickly tumbled her onto her back on the bed, trapping her wrists in one hand before leaning in to whisper against her neck. "True, I did do this for you but now you'll have to pay the price Montana."

She grew flush at the gravelly tone his voice took on, knowing that they had a short window before Lucy woke up.

"Will I finally get my money's worth," she asked lifting her hips into his. A wicked smile spread across his face at the movement.

"Who knows? Anything is possible," he dipped his head to kiss her before a young voice interrupted them.

"Can I have some water?" Lucy stood beside the bed holding an empty glass.

Danny collapsed on Lindsay with a groan of defeat and yearning for the unreachable while Lucy was awake. Lindsay struggled beneath Danny to get out from under him, being careful of keeping her knees from the lower half of his body.

"Sure honey, I'll be right there." Lucy nodded and turned to leave before stopping at the doorway.

"You look pretty Daddy, but not as beautiful as Mommy." Lindsay smiled at the compliment when Danny groaned again.

"Rest easy, cowboy, we'll have plenty of time later," she murmured into his hair, kissing the swirl of hair on the back of his head.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Montana!" He told her as she left the room tossing a wink over her shoulder.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
